


Homework

by SassyUnicorn7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, F/M, Library Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/pseuds/SassyUnicorn7
Summary: Neo and Mercury SHOULD be studying.  It's almost time for final exams.  But some things are more important than graduating college and need attending to first and foremost...





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperoftrashyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts).



> For mah girl, Shipps! Love you, boo!

It was a rainy Monday at the library. Graduation day was fast approaching, and both Neo and Mercury needed to pass their final exams if they didn’t want to endure yet another semester of school. College had been fun for the most part, but the accumulation of student loans was reminiscent of another, less pleasant F word. The sooner they got out in the real world and started using their degrees to make some of that money back, the better.

At least, that’s how Mercury felt. He thought Neo was of the same mind until she threw a balled up piece of paper across the table at him.

Mercury was hunched over a microbiology book, one hand on a page corner in anticipation of turning, the other busy holding up a head much too heavy from sleep-deprivation. By the time Mercury’s drained brain comprehended the connection between the playful attack and his cute mute of a girlfriend, the perpetrator seemed to be innocently absorbed in her own book and completely unaware of the paper ball that had just bounced off her target’s spiky silver hair.

Mercury was too tired for games and chose to ignore the declaration of war in favor of going back to his reading. Neo apparently did not appreciate his neglect and fired a second paper ball in her frustration.

Being much more aware of his surroundings now, Mercury lifted the hand he had on his book up just in time to catch the ball before it smacked into his face. He glared at Neo over the rim of his wrist, but she had once again gone back to her perfect pantomime of studying.

Mercury was about to toss the second ball aside much like the first, but an indicative cough warned him not to. He glanced back at Neo who didn’t seem to be observing him in the slightest, but he _knew_ the sounds his girlfriend made—with her being mute, he had no choice but to distinguish the subtle differences in the small noises she was capable of—and that had definitely been a _“Don’t you dare”_ kind of cough.

The dangerous glint in Mercury’s eyes faded with the light of the bulb that clicked on inside his head. He carefully uncrumpled the paper ball and discovered a note from Neo.

  
**Read the first paper, you dum dum!**

Ah. Her pet names were always so endearing. With a roll of his eyes, Mercury reached for the first paper and smoothed it out to find yet another secret message.

  
**I wish you were my homework right now. Because you’d be hard and I’d be doing you on this table.**

Mercury’s eyebrows raised so high anyone nearby could’ve clearly seen them arch over the top of the crinkled page. He lowered the note to look back at Neo who finally decided to meet his gaze. Her two-toned eyes were boring into him with so much hunger he felt like a piece of prime meat.

Hastily, he reached for his pen and scribbled a response, chucking it over the table without even bothering to properly ball it up. The page flew up into the air with all the force he used to throw it, but Neo’s reflexes were even better than his, and she snatched it before it had a chance to draw the attention of any of the students sharing their table.

A smirk slowly slanted up the side of Mercury’s face as he watched her eyes rove over his words.

**I’d be down to be your homework. I’m due in less than thirty minutes, though. Think you can finish me in time?**

Neo shoved the note into her philosophy book and slammed the thick tome shut, creating a loud clapping sound that echoed throughout the library. The act earned her just about every eye in their vicinity as well as a few shushes from disgruntled librarians. Neo sheepishly shoved the noise-making book in her messenger bag and quietly packed up the rest of her belongings with much more care and attention. Mercury followed suit, keeping a shit-eating grin on his face all the while.

“You know, for a mute, you sure know how to make a racket,” he teased the second he was close enough to lean down and whisper in her ear. Neo made a move to elbow him in the ribs, but he’d been expecting such a response and easily avoided the attack by taking a step back.

The fire in her eyes as she glared daggers at him sparked something primal within him, and Mercury realized they weren’t going to make it to the dormitories.

He latched onto her hand and led her away from the library’s exit towards the spiral steps that led to the second story. Neo tugged her arm in protest, but Mercury tightened his grip.

“You only have thirty minutes and your clock’s already ticking,” her reminded her, “Better not waste any time.”

He glanced back to see a charming blush creep across her pale cheeks as he led her up the winding stairwell. She was the most amazing blend of cute and sexy, and Mercury had to pinch himself daily to make sure he wasn’t dreaming such an exquisite being into existence.

Not many people knew about the forsaken corner of the library, but Mercury was fortunate enough to hear about it during his junior year. “It’s where they keep old encyclopedias and textbooks once they get updated copies, so no one ever goes back there,” he remembered his friend, Fox, explaining at a party. “No one except me and Coco, that is…”

Mercury felt tempted to carve his name somewhere in the wall so Fox would know he wasn’t the only one adventurous enough to chance a sneaky fuck in the library.

Almost…

Once they made it past row after row of dusty books to the darkened, final aisle of the second floor, he was a bit too preoccupied with his girlfriend to concern himself with much else.

Neo might’ve been short, but she was athletic enough to jump up and latch onto his hips with her legs while wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn’t even need Mercury to hold her up, but he did so anyway. He wanted to _feel_ her any way he could. Despite knowing her curves better than he knew notes he’d studied a hundred times over, he never tired of refreshing his memory.

Neo whimpered in the most adorable way possible as she hungrily sought out his mouth. Mercury met her eagerness with his own, crushing his lips against hers and slamming her back against a bookshelf, sending several outdated encyclopedias crashing down to the flat, carpeted ground.

Neo’s fingers worked as frantically as her lips and she fumbled to unbutton the topmost buttons of Mercury’s shirt. She couldn’t reach the bottom ones from her pinned position between him and the bookshelf, so he allowed his hands to leave her waist long enough to aid in her endeavor. Neo pushed harder into his mouth as she pulled his first layer of clothing down past his biceps, revealing toned arms he desperately wanted to return to her body. As the shirt dropped to the floor, he was free to once again envelope her, wrapping one arm around her back to hold her closer while cradling her thigh and backside with the other, all the while ravaging her with kisses just as much if not more passionate than the award winning poetry hidden within the library.

Mercury could feel his need arising, and suspected Neo felt it too when she ground down against his hips. He groaned in agony a little too loudly, prompting Neo to stop kissing him long enough to cup her hand over his mouth and press an index finger to her slightly swollen lips. The mischievous gleam in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted to say.

_You sure know how to make a racket…_

“I’ll be quiet,” he promised, the words muffled yet audible as he spoke them against her palm.

Neo gave him a skeptical look, but lowered her hand nonetheless and once again gave his lips access to whatever he so desired to taste. He went for her neck now, trailing hot kisses down her throat and practically reeling from the the soft sounds she made because of it. But there were still too many _clothes…_

He reached for the hem of her shirt and tore the frilly pink blouse over her head before Neo even fully realized what was happening. She returned the favor by stripping him of his undershirt. Her breasts were still covered by a white lacy bra, but he fought back by squeezing them while simultaneously biting into her shoulder. She moaned in a way that only Neo could moan—light and nearly noiseless, but oh so desperate. She yanked him up by the hair on the nape of his neck and crashed her lips back to his. Whether she did this as a _thank you_ or as a challenge, Mercury wasn’t sure.

What he _was_ sure of was how unbearable his boner was becoming. Neo read his mind, like she tended to do, and kicked off her boots, peeling her socks down with her toes. It was extraordinary all the things Neo was capable of doing with her body, and her feet were no exception. Free of all footwear, Neo nimbly maneuvered her toes to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Making sure to hook her big toes in the waistband of his boxers, she tugged all manner of clothing away from his hips, leaving them bunched around his thighs.

Mercury’s breath momentarily caught in his throat, but he kept their kissing as fervent as before while she slid the arch of her foot along his cock. He didn’t know when exactly he’d developed a foot fetish. Perhaps it was because he, himself, had lost his own feet and therefore began a bizarre attraction to the body part he no longer possessed. Whatever the case, Neo was more than happy to indulge him in his feet fantasies, and he’d never be able to thank her enough for it.

He pressed her harder into the bookshelf, more as a means to steady her now that her legs were no longer being used to hold herself up. With the increased stability, she brought her second foot to his aching cock, catching his head between the balls of her feet before firmly yet smoothly gliding down the full length of him.

He was panting hard now—a mixture of too much kissing and the wonderful magic Neo was performing with her feet. She clung to his shoulders and gazed into his dazed eyes as she continued moving her feet up and down in a synchronized rhythm. His mouth hung open as he fought hard not to scream out in ecstasy, opting instead to bury his face in Neo’s neck and use her clavicle to muffle the sound of his uncontrollable sighs.

At this rate, Neo was definitely going to finish her homework in record time, and Mercury wasn’t sure this was the way he wanted it done. She needed to show more of her work.

“St-stop,” he whispered when he felt like she was getting him far too close to the edge. Neo understood immediately, and pushed him back so she could hop down and finish undressing herself.

She had her skirt and panties gone in a heartbeat, but left the bra for Mercury to do with as he pleased. Mercury suspected she did this more so for her amusement than his, though. Neo could never hide the giggles that resulted from his prolonged attempts to unhook the infernal piece of underwear, so most of the time he just left it on.

Before she could jump him again, Mercury took control this time, lunging forward and pinning her to the floor in one smooth motion. Despite her diminutive size, Neo liked it rough and could surprisingly handle quite a lot. What was even more surprising was how much she could dish it right back out. He half expected her to wrestle him for dominance, but apparently she was in a more submissive mood today. That, or she was tired of doing all the work. He couldn’t blame her.

Mercury snaked both hands under the flowery details of her bra and cupped her breasts so roughly Neo turned her head and scrunched her eyes. He found her nipples easily enough and pinched them between his fingers, earning him a much more satisfying response in her airy gasps. He rubbed her like this for several moments longer before trailing one hand a little lower and finding her clit. With two calloused fingers, he rubbed her sensitive spot in time with the hand still attending her nipple. Her rigid hands latched onto his arms, leaving marks from her fingernails as she slowly scratched him from his biceps to his forearms, her faint moans building in pitch and intensity while maintaining their hushed sound.

He could tell she _really_ liked it when she reached up and slapped him. He supposed that was where the expression _slap happy_ came from, because Neo only ever did it when Mercury was doing something very, very well. The slap—much like it often did—caught him by surprise, and he paused briefly because of it. When he picked up where he left off, however, it was almost as if he were rejuvenated for he administered even more force and speed than before. Seconds later, Neo unraveled beneath him, sitting up to sink her teeth into the bend between his neck and shoulder as she rode out her climax.

He held her to him as she went limp, gently lying her back on the floor before he told her, “Turn around.” It wasn’t a request, and his voice was so low when he said he almost didn’t recognize it. Neo must’ve had a similar thought, for her eyes went wide with wonder before narrowing in seductive submission.

She spun so that she was on her elbows and knees with her ass high in the air. She was so wet Mercury could easily slide himself into her. He wasn’t sure when she’d had the notion to write that first note, but he suspected she’d been hot and bothered ever since. What were they teaching her in philosophy anyway?

He gave a few slow test-thrusts, making sure she wasn’t uncomfortable, before grabbing her by her hair and yanking her up so that their bodies pressed together—his sweaty chest to her equally sweaty back. He could hear her better this way, and the soft whimpers and moans she elicited were like candy to his ears.

With one hand tangled in her hair and the other back on her breast, Mercury pumped in and out of his petite girlfriend. He kept his grunts quiet for the sake of doing it in public as well as so he could better hear any subtle sound Neo might make. She was tight as it was, but having her in this particular position always left him baffled as to how he ever managed to fit. Her walls clamped down on him with every intrusive movement, and he reveled in the constrictive feel of her.

He had his eyes shut tight in concentration until he felt Neo’s small but sure fingers around the hand he had planted on her breast. She dragged him by his wrist until his fingers were at her neck.

Ah, yes. The true reason Neo could never knock Mercury for his foot fetish: Neo had fetishes of her own. The problem they faced with her fetishes, however, was the matter of a safe word. It wasn’t very sexy, but they both agreed should things get too intense, all Neo need do was tap out like a surrendering wrestler. Safety over sexiness, they had both agreed.

Mercury moved his head forward so that his lips were brushing the shell of her ear. “You wanna be— _hnnh_ —choked, little girl?” he asked between grunts and thrusts.

Neo nodded, giving a slight whimper to further encourage him.

He moved the hand he had tangled in her pink and brown hair to her hip in order to better hold her to him as he continued pumping. He then squeezed his opposite hand around her throat. Mercury waited until he heard her gag before releasing her, giving her a moment to recover before doing it again. Neo reached down to grip the hand he had at her hip with her own, digging her nails into him so hard he thought she might draw blood. It wasn’t a tap out, though, so he persisted in choking and thrusting without pause.

Mercury could feel the strangled cry beneath his fingers that signaled he’d hit a very important bundle of nerves within Neo, and continued thrusting at the same angle until he received a similar reaction. He almost forgot to release her throat due to how much focus he was putting on the lower half of their anatomy. Neo didn’t seem to care or mind, though. If anything, she probably enjoyed his lapse of consideration. She tended to be a lot crazier than he was. But he liked that about her. Especially in circumstances like these.

He could tell Neo was just as close as he was—she just needed a little something extra to push her over that glorious precipice.

“I’m gonna keep fucking you like a dirty whore, then treat you like the princess you are,” he said into her ear with that same low, husky voice from before.

Neo’s whines actually seemed to get a little louder, but it still wasn’t enough. So Mercury took his hand from her neck and used it to slap her straight across her face. The smack echoed through the vacant aisles as Neo convulsed against him in yet another blinding climax. Neo bent down to her hands and knees as she caught her breath, leaving Mercury to latch onto her hips with both hands and pump with all the energy he had left. He gave her thick ass a smack for good measure, sensing something within his core tighten as he watched her smooth skin jiggle.

“Babe,” he said breathlessly. But he didn’t need words. She knew what—or who—was coming, and latched onto one of his hands with hers to let him know it was okay to stay inside.

With a few more zealous thrusts, Mercury came hard, filling her with so much of him that his seed began seeping out. Mercury moaned with reckless abandon, unconcerned with who heard him as he collapsed against his girlfriend’s back, utterly spent.

“You passed,” he said between pants as he laid flush against her. “Best… homework… ever.”

He could feel the giggle that stirred in her chest, which in turn put a lazy smile on his face.

“I love you,” he added, planting tender kisses from one shoulder to the other. Neo answered him by pulling him out of her, turning to face him, and licking the remnants of their love-making from her finger with a smile so sweet one would think she was eating vanilla ice cream.

“God, I can’t tell if you’re hot or crazy,” Mercury said as he shook his head in amazement.

Neo’s smile widened as she signed her response. _Why can’t I be both?_

“True…” he admitted. “I love you just the way you are, regardless.”

With one last kiss, they redressed themselves, gathered their book bags, and returned to their table to get some actual homework and studying done. Not before carving their names in the bottom corner of the wall, though.

  
**M & N (aka Silver Spoon) were here <3 <3**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the smut, then check out Shipperoftrashyships fics, too! Neo and Merc are splitsville in those, but this sneaky fuck results in the conception of their adorable daughter, Jess <3


End file.
